Jueves
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado, un día especial este once de marzo. Este fic participa en el reto Inspiración Musical del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


3488 palabras.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. Este fic participa en el reto _Inspiración Musical del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

Canción elegida: _Jueves_ de La oreja de Van Gogh.

 **Notas de autor:** Cuando escogí esta canción fue al azar pues soy mala tomando decisiones, ayudada con mi reproductor de música en aleatorio salió esta canción. (Notas de autor continuan abajo para no arruinar con spoilers)

* * *

 _._

 **Jueves.**

 _._

 _De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras_  
 _Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista_  
 _Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita_  
 _Y me pongo a temblar ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Era irónico que una mirada tan clara guardara sentimientos tan oscuros.

Lo único que sabía de Neji Hyuga era que se trataba de un ser oscuro y hostil, con una gruesa caparazón de hielo en la que ningún rayo de sol osaba filtrarse, su mirada guardaba sentimientos tan oscuros que si tratabas de mirarlo a los ojos te sentías abrumada y mareada por la intensidad, era demasiado rencor en los ojos de un chico de apenas 12 años, para Tenten, una preadolescente normal, era casi imposible adentrarse hasta el fondo en los lóbregos pozos negros que una historia familiar había cavado en el alma de Neji.

Su instinto le decía que permaneciera alejada, y eso era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Mas Tenten nunca pensó que una mañana cualquiera, luego de levantarse a las 6:00 AM, comer un desayuno tradicional japonés y emprender rumbo hacia la academia, tendría que enfrentarse con semejante panorama por el resto del año.

—¡Por favor Tenten-san! —rogó la pequeña Suki, aquella mañana demasiado soleada como para ser verdaderamente buena —¡Tú ni siquiera hablas con Keitaro-kun! ¡Por favor!

—¡Vamos Tenten! —insistió otra chica más —, a Suki le gusta mucho Keitaru-kun, si se sientan uno junto al otro quizás tenga mas oportunidades… tú sabes.

Tenten suspiró pero finalmente cedió, no podía ser tan egoísta y la situación de su compañera de clases hasta le inspiraba ternura, todas las chicas de su edad de pronto comenzaban a enamorarse de chicos que antes no le causaban mas que asco, todo el asunto le causaba una enorme gracia.

—¿Dónde me sentaré yo entonces? —inquirió buscando con la mirada el puesto vacío que tendría que ocupar ella.

Fue entonces que lo vio, justo al lado del lugar vacío que ella debería usar. Con sus aires aristócratas, y esa espesa aura distante que emanaba cada poro de su piel, Neji Hyuga parecía en otro mundo, con la mirada fija en una película de recuerdos solo visibles para él mismo. Tendría que sentarse junto a Neji Hyuga.

Fue un milisegundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron y el mensaje del Hyuga era tan silencioso como explícito: "No me interesa hacer amigos", y Tenten tenía la suficiente inteligente como para entender el mensaje a la primera.

Los días que le siguieron a ese sus ojos no se volvieron a encontrar. Tenten no era una chica especialmente tímida, de hecho trataba con la mayoría de sus compañeros de la academia y jamás le costó comenzar una charla amena con cualquier persona, pero con el muchacho, que cada mañana veía al llegar al salón, las cosas eran muy distintas, su instinto de jamás excluir a alguien se enfrentaba a la pesada y excluyente aura de Neji.

No le costó demasiado darse cuenta que no era ella quien excluía a Neji del amistoso ambiente de la academia, él mismo era esquivo a mantener cualquier relación más allá de la cordialidad con alguien. Pronto se dio por vencida y, en algún momento dentro de todos aquellos meses que compartió el mismo mesón con el Hyuga, comenzó a parecerle una presencia natural y casi agradable, aún cuando ni siquiera cruzaban palabras ni para saludarse por las mañanas.

Neji se sentaba siempre junto a la ventana, a veces cuando ésta permanecía abierta la brisa que se filtraba traviesa por la abertura revolvía los casi siempre perfectamente ordenados cabellos del Hyuga, el olor de algo muy parecido a la manzanilla y el té impregnaban el aire y alcanzaba las vías olfativas de Tenten, lo cual la hacía sonreír levemente al pensar en que Neji era todo un Hyuga.

—¿Neji? —habló un día cualquiera la profesora, el muchacho fue sacado de su ensimismamiento de sopetón y sus ojos se posaron en su maestra, con más hostilidad de la debida —, te ves realmente mal con ese resfriado ¿No crees que es mejor que te sientes en otro lugar? La brisa fría puede empeorarlo.

Tenten quien se encontraba concentrada en sus apuntes de ninjutsu, levantó la mirada curiosa y la paseó desde la maestra hasta su compañero de banco. La verdad es que no lo había notado antes pero en verdad Neji se veía un tanto enfermo, siempre había sido de piel blanca pero la palidez de su tez aquella mañana denotaba un decaimiento en su salud, sus siempre limpios y claros ojos de Hyuga tenían capilares agolpados de sangre que le daban un aspecto de cansancio, las aletas de la nariz también se habían enrojecido y la piel estaba dañada. No sabía si se trataba de solo un resfriado, pero su maestra tenía razón.

Quizás fue mucho el escrutamiento por parte de la chica pues a los pocos segundos de sentirse demasiado observado Neji se giró hacia su compañera. Tenten se sobresaltó, casi nunca se atrevía a mirarlo demasiado, temía invadir su espacio personal, se sentía una intrusa de solo pensar en atravesar ese velo de soledad y aislamiento que el chico había creado por razones desconocidas para ella. Observarlo tan fijamente a esos ojos plateados, enrojecidos y cansados le hizo hundirse en un espeso fluido de emociones y sentimientos desconocidos para ella ¿Por cuántas cosas que ella desconocía por completo había pasado Neji Hyuga? Desvió la mirada completamente cohibida, él a su vez soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

Quiso despertar su voz y hacerla fluir por su garganta seca, decirle que su profesora tenía razón, era mejor cuidarse ese aparente resfriado, sentarse junto a la pared podría ayudar. Pero las palabras no salieron, se el atascaron en la tráquea y se negaron a salir, temerosas de encontrarse con la mirada solitaria del chico frente a ella, al fin fe cuentas ¿por qué él escucharía sus consejos?

Fueron segundos que le parecieron horas, pero finalmente Neji Hyuga negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención hacia la ventana con vista a las aves que revoloteaban en los árboles del jardin, aislándose nuevamente en su burbuja que no permitía el paso a alguien como Tenten. A ella la boca se le puso amarga y así permaneció por todo el día.

Cayó en cama con fiebre de casi 40ºC, y por más que chilló y se quejó para que la dejaran asistir a la academia, su madre le dijo que _no por ser un ninja no podía pescar un resfriado, que unos dos días de descanso le sentarían bien a su salud y que nunca se era demasiado mayor para ser consentida por su madre._

A la segunda mañana la fiebre se había ido, pero todo indicaba que había pescado un resfriado, probablemente el mismo que Neji había tenido. Quiso reír sobre la idea de que el solitario Hyuga _había compartido su resfriado con ella_ , pero un ataque de tos no se lo permitió.

Al tercer día se sentía relativamente mejor, con el único inconveniente de cargar casi un kilogramo de pañuelos desechables a dondequiera que fuese. Pero sabía que podría haber sido peor de no ser por el descanso que se tomó esos dos días. Al llegar a su lugar de siempre en el salón, al cual ya se había acostumbrado, posó su caja de pañuelos desechables para marcar el territorio de su virulencia. Cuando se disponía a buscar a alguna amiga para que le prestara los apuntes de las clases, fue que Neji Hyuga le habló.

—Lo siento —fue lo que le dijo, corto, seco, carente de verdadera culpabilidad.

Tenten trastabilló al querer voltear demasiado rápido sobre su lugar. —¿Neji? — _Kami, pensará que soy una retrasada_ —Digo, ¿Por qué?

—Yo te contagié el resfriado —le contestó con el mismo tono tranquilo.

Quiso reír, contarle sobre lo que pensó sobre compartir los gérmenes con él, pero sabía que sería estúpido, y en ese momento su mente se encontraba en un debate sobre guardar silencio o soltar estupideces del tamaño del monte de los Hokages.

—No te preocupes —fue lo mas sensato que se le ocurrió decir —, es solo un resfriado.

Espero cinco segundos para saber si quedarse o no, para saber si estaba siendo bienvenida a atravesar la fortaleza Hyuga o simplemente Neji había recordado lo que eran los modales y la cortesía. Pero finalmente no pudo descifrarle, a sus espaldas las voces de sus amigas la sacaron de su ensimismamiento y tuvo que darse la vuelta para no comenzar a parecer una completa idiota.

 _En esa ocasión ninguno de los dos había desviado la mirada._

Y ya que el gran muro entre ellos había caído por el inusual auspicio el mismísimo Neji, Tenten se sintió un poco más cómoda en los días que vinieron, lo saludaba al llegar, y aunque él solo respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza, eso decía mucho.

Neji tenía una hermana pequeña, o al menos eso pensaba Tenten que eran, pues la niña tenía los mismos ojos color plata que Neji, y aunque era demasiado precipitado emparentarlos como hermanos a simple vista, los dos eran como una fotocopia, los mismos rasgos estilizados, la misma nariz perfecta y el mismo cabello suave, la única diferencia radicaba en la expresión de sus ojos, pues los ojos de ella eran la viva imagen del sometimiento a diferencia del orgullo de la mirada de Neji.

Ese día jueves al medio día algo hizo _click_ dentro de la relación de Neji y Tenten. Ella nunca supo que esperar de él, más bien se conformaba con saber que al menos no había un muro de tres metro entre ellos y que su presencia no la causaba repulsión, que mal que mal, eran compañeros. Pero ese día, al verlo dar su almuerzo a su hermana pequeña, y volver al salón sin siquiera probar bocado, Tenten sintió una repentina confianza, un brote de valor que ni en sus mejores prácticas de tiro al blanco había experimentado.

—Neji —le saludó, sentándose a su lado, con naturalidad, esta vez sus palabras fluyeron y se sintieron agradables en su garganta.

El muchacho apenas giró un poco el ángulo de su cabeza, pero fue lo suficiente como para denotar que le estaba prestando atención, y Tenten pudo ver la blanquecina pupila asomarse por el rabillo de su ojo enmarcado en espesas pestañas.

Con cuidado acercó uno de los tres onigiris que su madre siempre preparaba para ella. Primero cinco centímetros y al no obtener reacción lo hizo otros tantos centímetros más, sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro, cuando la pieza de arroz estuvo casi topando el codo de Neji, éste quitó su brazo de la mesa y giró medio cuerpo en dirección a Tenten, observándola con algo de duda y confusión.

Tenten reconoció en sus ojos algo mas de lo que siempre lograba ver, había confusión y duda pues él jamás recibía ese tipo de amabilidad de parte de nadie, ninguno de sus compañeros se había atrevido a golpear en su coraza, y aquel gesto lo descolocaba completamente. Por primera vez desde que compartía su espacio con Neji, no se sintió empequeñecida.

—Vi como le dabas tu almuerzo a tu hermanita —le dijo, tratando de explicarse.

Neji suspiró pesadamente y su postura volvió a relajarse. —No es mi hermana, es mi prima —aclaró con el mismo tono de voz de siempre, no parecía especialmente enojado, pero Tenten pudo comprender que aquella nota de dureza en su voz era natural en él —, segundo, no se por qué eres amable conmigo, ni si quiera sé tu nombre.

Tenten mentiría si negara que se sintió decepcionada ¿Habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro por tanto tiempo y él ni siquiera sabía su nombre? La parte mas pesimista de su interior le hizo ver que jamás había si quiera agrietado el caparazón del muchacho.

Se observaron a los ojos por un momento más, él siempre tan sereno, tan franco, tan perfecto, y ella era tan… normal, jamás a su altura. Cerró los parpados sin darse cuenta, y el Hyuga por su parte desvió la mirada hacía un punto vago en el salón, y con un movimiento inusualmente torpe tomó el onigiri para llevárselo a la boca y darle un mordisco.

—Está bien, gracias —se limitó a decir. —¿por qué no te sientas y…?

En ese momento el murmullo de muchos gritos de jóvenes llegó hasta ellos, ambos se miraron confundidos, olvidando el incómodo momento anterior. Varios profesores corrían a toda prisa por el pasillo, dando indicaciones a los niños mas pequeños para que formaran filas ordenadas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió finalmente Tenten, pero al voltearse hacia su compañero pudo ver que él ya lo estaba averiguando. Las venas alrededor de sus ojos se habían hinchado al punto de sobresalir por su piel, Tenten no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse demasiado -nunca antes había visto aquella habilidad ocular tan de cerca, menos en un chico de 12 años –porque luego de inspeccionar por un segundo sin una aparente dirección, Neji soltó una maldición y la tomó fuertemente por la muñeca.

—Vamos —comenzó a correr fuera del salón jalándole con fuerza el brazo—¡rápido, rápido!

Corrieron así todo el trecho de pasillo del segundo piso hasta llegar a un ventanal abierto, Neji se precipitó hacia fuera sin siquiera avisarle, el pánico se apoderó de Tenten al sentirse tan a la deriva, pero una vez que estuvieron abajo Neji la sostuvo bien para que no se desplomara en medio del patio de la academia.

—¿Estás bie…? —la pregunta quedó opacada por la fuerte explosión que se originó justo en el edificio junto a ellos, la fuerza de la detonación los lanzó lejos, junto a una enorme lengua de fuego que por poco no los alcanzó.

—Hay que salir de aquí —Neji hablaba en murmuros para sí mismo, el byakugan se mantenía activado en sus ojos que se movían frenéticamente con desesperación dentro de sus cuencas. —¡Por aquí! —gritó finalmente, y Tenten lo siguió porque sus piernas se movieron automáticamente, sobraba decir que su estado era peor que el de Hyuga, pues quedarse en blanco en un momento así podría significar la muerte, y eso como ninja lo tenía más que claro.

Como deseó al menos sentir desesperación, miedo o lo que fuese, mas sus piernas se movían sin sentirlas realmente, veía la mano de Neji sostener la de ella sin sentir la presión de sus dedos sobre los de ella, la larga melena castaña de Neji le llegaba con un angelical cosquilleo hasta el rostro y eso era lo único que podía sentir.

El humo comenzaba a atosigarlos y las salidas estaban bloqueadas por enormes bloques consumidos por las llamas. Cuando llegaron a la entrada sur había aún un montón de chicos menores que ellos intentando escapar, un maestro yacía atrapado por la mitad bajo una columna de cemento que había caído y a su alrededor los chicos lloraban y caían en estado de pánico.

Los sentidos de Tenten despertaron de su embotamiento. —¡Neji! —esta vez fue ella quien lo guió con su mano, con rapidez alcanzaron a los niños.

—¡Por favor! —la voz del maestro sonó quebrada y desesperada —sáquenlos… sáquenlos…

—¡Se lo prometo! —Tenten no reconoció su propia voz gritando, pero no pudo prestarle mayor atención a eso. Le dirigió una mirada a Neji, quien de inmediato activo su byakugan para buscar una posible salida.

—¡Por allá! —gritó el Hyuga sin demorarse mucho en escanear la zona.

Tenten tomó la mano de uno de los niños y les indicó que permanecieran todos juntos mientras seguían a Neji. Pasaron por unas cuantas columnas que se incendiaban y hasta tuvieron que lanzarse boca abajo y arrastrase bajo los escombros hasta llegar a una pequeña apertura que uno de los pabellones derrumbados de la academia había dejado libre hacia el pequeño jardín donde podrían saltar la valla hasta salir del recinto.

—¡Rápido, rápido! —chilló Tenten, mientras los niños se arrastraban bajo los escombros y desaparecían de su vista.

Neji y Tenten respiraban agitadamente, ambos se miraron con cansancio y se dieron un sello de aprobación ante su correcto procedimiento frente a la situación de pánico.

—Serás una excelente ninja —alcanzó a comentar Neji, cuando uno de los niños comenzó a gritar bajo los escombros. Se había quedado atorado.

De inmediato Neji se puso de rodillas dispuesto a adentrarse en el pequeño pasadizo y rescatarlo, pero Tenten lo detuvo jalando la tela de su chaqueta y negando con la cabeza. —Tú eres muy grande, te atorarás también, iré yo. —y Neji no tuvo oportunidad de protestar pues pronto vio desaparecer la silueta de su compañera dentro de la estrecha apertura.

Él siempre era sereno ante todo, pero su corazón martillaba en su pecho con demasiada fuerza. Activó su byakugan para vigilar el procedimiento de la chica, la chica ya había alcanzado al niño e intentaba desatascar su pie que se había quedado atrapado. Mantuvo la respiración hasta que vio como el chico recuperaba la movilidad y se dirigía de nuevo hacia la salida. Vio dudar por un momento a muchacha y le indicó con un grito que saliera lo más rápido que pudiese de ahí.

La forma en que las vigas crujían comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso y en un acto imprudente poco frecuente en él, se adentró en el estrecho pasadizo, confiado en su byakugan, sintió la presión en sus costillas, y la manera en que sus piernas eran arañadas por el cemento y la madera despedazada. Cuando dio con las piernas femeninas comenzó a empujarlas con todas sus fuerzas, la chica protestó algo ininteligible que él ni siquiera tomó en cuenta, pero pronto vio como ella salía hacia el exterior y la luz del día se filtró por la pequeña apertura que indicaba la salida. Tomó la mano que le ofrecía ayuda y que casi lo arrastrñó hacia fuera, sus músculos estaban agotados y apenas respondían, su cuerpo era apenas movido por la poca fuerza de la chica que intentaba sacarlo de ahí. Pronto su byakugan se apagó y ya solo pudo ver una borrosa mancha de luz que dañaba sus ojos.

—¡Neeeeji! —el gritó de Tenten se escuchó feroz pero angustiado a la vez y junto con eso sintió como una de las vigas cedía, el crujido fue seco y su cuerpo se preparó para recibir el peso del concreto que terminaría por moler hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Los brazos de Tenten se valieron de fuerza sobrehumana para jalar el brazo del Hyuga, pero cuando pudo ver apenas su torso asomándose bajo el concreto, una de las vigas cedió y la mitad del cuerpo de Neji Hyuga quedó atrapado bajo los escombros.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los castaños ojos de Tenten. ¡No pudo salvar a su compañero! Sus manos temblaban aferrándose a las del muchacho, apretándolas con tanta fuerza que de seguro a Neji le hubiesen dolido.

—No… no me aprietes —la quejumbrosa voz de Neji se hizo escuchar tras los angustiados sollozos de Tenten. Él levanto levemente la cabeza y su cara estaba parcialmente cubierta por su cabello, Tenten despejó su rostro y se encontró con sus ojos.

—Neji… yo… ¡te sacaré de aquí! Descuida…

—No… ya no se puede —a Neji le costaba hablar, y ya ni podía mantener ese tono sereno y hostil. —Oye… —Tenten asintió con la mirada mientras limpiaba el rostro de Neji con sus manos —¿Cómo te lla…mas?

—Soy Tenten —le respondió con voz nasal.

—Tenten… gracias —un quejido de dolor interrumpió su oración —gra-cias por el o…

—Descuida, no hables, yo te sacaré de aquí, solo espera y verás.

Neji quiso reír pero una costilla rota hizo que el intento fuera la tortura mas dolorosa que hubiese sentido, después de los efectos del sello maldito del clan Hyuga, claro. —Fue un gusto compartir… mi espacio contigo… Tenten.

Del otro lado de la vaya Iruka-sensei apareció con los ojos llenos de desesperación. —¡Tenten! Al refugio! ¡Están atacando la aldea! —y en un segundo estuvo junto a ella intentando arrastrarla lejos del lado de Neji.

—¡No! Voy a sacar a Neji —lucho entre los brazos de su maestro sin quitar los ojos de la cada vez mas pálida cara del muchacho.

—Llévesela —le dijo a Iruka, con un tono de madurez no perteneciente a un chico de doce años —acabó para mí.

Tenten se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, en un descuido de las fuerzas de Iruka, y lo abrazó con fuerza, con ese arrebato de valentía que la hizo ignorar cuanto amaba Neji Hyuga su espacio personal. —¿Sabes qué Neji?

—¿Hmm?

—Aunque tú nunca quisiste —se sorbió los mocos con poca elegancia mientras hablaba —compartir conmigo… compartiste tus virus conmigo.

En otro momento le hubiese parecido ridículo pero quizás el paso hacia la muerte lo estaba volviendo mas blando que de costumbre.

—Y… fue un gusto —logró articular intentando ignorar el dolor punzante.

Su coraza había sido rasgada hace muchos meses atrás cuando Tenten había invadido su espacio con esa alegre personalidad tan característica de ella, pero solo había sido ese 11 de marzo el día en que se había roto por completo, podía irse para siempre en los brazos de su amiga.

Tenten se limpió las lágrimas y prometió seguir viviendo.

 _Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_  
 _Un día especial este once de marzo._  
 _Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_  
 _Que apaga la luz._

 **Jueves. La oreja de Van Gogh.**

* * *

 **Notas de autor continuan:** Si alguien conoce el transfondo de esta canción (sobre todo si es de España) sabra que la escencia de esta canción es muy pesada, no pude ignorarla, no pudo simplemente decir "venga me inspiraré, esto me salió" porque en todo momento tenía en la mente de que iba la canción, que más allá del 11 de marzo, el día del atentado, habla sobre como se truncan la vida de todas esas victimas inocentes que mueren en atentados terroristas, en la guerra o en situaciones en que ellos nada tenían que ver, uno no se imagina la dimensión de eso pues cuando uno no conoce a la persona no sabe nada sobre su vida, y como dice la canción, y como plasme en mi OS, podía ser un día especial, un día que marcaría un nuevo comienzo en la vida de alguien, alguien joven con mucho por lo cual seguir viviendo, y que se ve atascado, que pierde la vida en actos tan inhumanos como lo son los atentados terroristas y la guerra en general.

Solo eso quería plasmar y espero que me digan si lo logré. Quise conservar la importancia de la fecha y no darle demasiados tintes románticos, pues muchas veces los escritos son sobrevalorados por las parejas que contienen y no por el contenido y su mensaje (espero que tomen en cuenta eso antes de votar)

Espero sus opiniones y criticas constructivas pues me ayudan a mejorar.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
